Bound by Blood and Freed by Love
by Tierra
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are thrown into a deadly game with more than their lives at stake. Will Draco choose blood and go to his father's side or will love set him free from his father and Voldamort's rath?


**__**

Hello everyone! My name is Faith and this is my book. I call it a book because I believe it is going to be as long as a book. It is of Course Draco/Ginny. I love that pair. I mean they are meant to be together! I don't know about you but I think the writer of Harry Potter has a stick up her arse when she makes it so that Draco is a jerk and Harry can always beat him at everything. I mean Draco is hotter than he is and smarter in just about everything. Oh yea and I am sure that Draco could beat Harry if he had the chance and it was just Harry and Draco. Anyone besides me agree with that statement? I knew you did! So if there are any complaints about this book please let me know. I would love to hear what you have to say about it. I would just like to say that if it seems like another story than just finish the chapter and the second one and I assure you that it is very different. I have been informed by one of my friends that it is kinda like another story and I didn't mean for it to b/c I haven't read the story she tells me it is like. This is going to be very long and very involved so please hang on and wait patiently for the next chapters. It is summer, I am busy with two litters of puppies, and I have a lot to do with different things. School will make it harder to write so there might be times when you think it is never going to be updated but I promise I will get the next chapters up as soon as they are finished. I have a lot of twists and turns for the story so don't give up on it. It might be a while before the next chapter to come up because of the way our Internet is acting. Well enough ado here is the story. 

Chapter 1 "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor"

Draco walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. It was colder now than he ever remembered it being. One long year had passed in which he hadn't even wanted to come back. His father had owled him the news of his mother becoming sick. He had not wanted to see her but something kept nagging him about coming. He walked swiftly through the halls without detection. Ever since he was a child he could never remember a time when he had been caught.

The hallway leading to his room was long and it seemed the longer he went down the corridor the colder it became. He noticed an unfamiliar German Shepherd guarded the door he was about to pass. It beard its long white teeth at him and began to growl. The door opened and Lucius stepped out to see what the commotion had been about. "Draco I didn't think you were coming."

"I had planned on it. I just found an opening in my schedule." He spat with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What are you doing in that room? No one ever uses that guest room, it's unfit." 

"Well that is not a matter in which you need not know about." He replied giving his only son a filthy look.

Draco just walked passed him and into the room at the end of the hall. It was just as he had left it the year before. He went to Ireland to do some traveling. Always sleeping with another woman, drinking, and spending as much money as he could. He graduated from Hogwarts with the rest of his class and unlike them he decided that a long break was in order.

He placed his belongings in his closet and lay on the bed. His head rested on the pillow and sleep over came his body. Morning came to quickly for the youngest Malfoy to feel rested. He slipped a shirt over his arms to cover his bare chest and brushed his hair before walking from the room. 

He couldn't help but stop at the door in which his father had come out of the previous night. He noticed that the door-handle on the outside of the door was gone. There was probably a spell that they used to open it or someone opened it from the inside.

He touched a painting on the wall and it opened revealing a secret passage. His mother had put it in without his father knowing about it. It led to her room and to the outside. He walked through it and took the path to his mother's room. He saw her form lying on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. 

"Hi Mum." He whispered causing her to open her eyes.

"Draco." She breathed as she saw her son's handsome face. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. His mother had never told him she loved him or comforted him when he was a little boy but she and her son had a bond. They understood that the feeling that they were trapped within the walls of the Manor and the fact that they were just possessions to his father.

"How are you?" He asked softly pulling away from her grasp and looking at him. When she did not answer him he turned and walked from her room. He leaned against the frame of the door and ran his fingers through his sleek bleach blonde hair and sighed.

"Well I informed you that she wasn't doing well." Lucius spat at his son with evil gleaming in his gray eyes. Draco had his eyes.

"Yea." He said evilly as he walked away from his father. He found himself walking to the Dinning Hall. House Elves walked around the room serving his fathers many guests. "Master is home." An Elf with bright blue eyes and black rags covering his body. 

Draco recognized this Elf to be his own. "Yea." He replied coldly looking down on the Elf with hatred.

"Lotty will get her master anything he wishes." She replied with pride in her voice. For some reason this particular Elf had chosen him as her master. He was as mean to her as the rest but there was just something that had made this Elf choose him. It made him mad at first but then she had become a better servant and he decided to live with her.

"Some toast with margarine will be all." He said setting down as far away from the guests as he could possibly get. Lotty returned with two pieced of toast covered in margarine just as he had ordered on a plate with exquisite drawings on it. She placed it in front of him and retreated back into the kitchen with the rest of her fellow Elves. 

He took a bite and swallowed without even chewing it more than twice. He choked on it slightly and laughed at himself mentally for his stupidity. He looked around and his father had returned to his guests and was now setting with them discussing matters that he could not place. The men were covered in their normal black robes. His father had never once brought his fellow Death Eaters home with him and it made Draco nervous. 

He stayed for a moment finishing only one piece of toast before walking from the Dinning Hall. He couldn't get the thought that something was happening from his mind. Death Eaters in the Malfoy Manor, it was unheard of! 

Passing many rooms he found his way back into his mothers room. "Mum I need you to talk to me." He whispered in a soft one but there was still harshness in his words that he could not seem to remove.

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Draco please I don't want to see you right now." She said trying to turn away from him.

"Mum I need to know why the Death Eaters are here." He said in an urgent tone with a sense of fear on his words.

"It's your father. He was ordered by Voldamort to let them stay here. He and your father are planning something Draco. I don't know what but it is going to be horrible. You must stay away from the room, you know of which one I speak." Narcissa replied turning her head away from her son's glance.

"Is V-Voldamort staying here?" He asked fear stinging at every word coming from his mouth.

"Yes." Was her only reply before he fled from the room. He hurried back to his room and lay on his bed.

* Why would He **be here? In **this **house? With all of **his** followers? * He asked himself as an owl flied through his open window. He untied the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg and placed money in its pouch. It flew from him and out the window. He opened it up and on the front page was a picture of Ginny Wesley. He looked at the column under and began to read.**

On the day back from Hogwarts Virginia Weasley was kidnapped by a mod of men in black hooded robes. No one was injured at the scene. Reports say that they believe that it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but we all know that he was killed by Harry Potter in The Last Battle. The only thing left of Virginia Weasley was her books and a piece of cloth that was torn from her robes. The Ministry of Magic is doing all in their power to find Virginia. 

Virginia Weasley answers to the name Ginny and is 5 feet 6 inches tall and approximately 110 pounds. She has bright red hair and deep brown eyes. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Virginia Weasley please contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible.

**__**

Draco let out a sigh and threw the newspaper across his room. He didn't even care that she was missing. He hated all the Weasley's and he always had but something about the girl always intrigued him. He called her many things and did many nasty cruel things to Ginny but yet through it all she never once had called him anything besides 'Draco' or 'Malfoy'. She had never done anything to him and it made him even more determined to do more things to her. 

**__**

He let out another sigh and lay back on his bed. With thoughts of Hogwarts and Ginny's kidnapping running through his head he did nothing but think of her and how she might be connected to the things that were happening at Malfoy Manor. The description of the people that had taken her from platform 9 and ¾ had fit the description of Death Eaters and when it came to them his father was always involved. 

He remembered back to every event that his father and his family had done something to the Wesley's and it seemed fitting that his father had something to do with this. His father had put the diary of Tom Riddle into her cauldron and then denied it. His father had made life hell for her and her family because he believed that their family was inferior to his in some way. He agreed with hid father but it still bothered him that he knew nothing of the plans in which he had for her.

He didn't even have to wonder where she was. He knew. Ginny was in the room down the hall that was guarded by the dog. He imagined it was a Death Eater that was transformed but he was not for certain. **_He wasn't certain of anything but the fact something was happening right in front of him and the Dark Lord was involved in more ways than one. He bet there was more than his mother could tell him but he also knew his father had made it pretty damn sure that he wasn't going to find out more than he could keep him from. Draco was sneakier than his father was and he knew that. He could find means of information that his father could not control. It was his house after all and he was too much like a snake to not find out sooner of later. Slitherin was a good House to learn that in. With Snape as his teacher he could practically learn anything he wanted. The old bat would tell him anything he wanted to hear._**

He heard a scream from the room and the distinct sound of someone opening the door and walking in. He slowly got off the bed and walked to his door pressing his ear against it in order to hear anything. Through the thick material the sounds were hard to pick up but he could her the sound of the door closing and screaming on the other side. It was Ginny's voice and he could tell that she had been screaming a lot. Her voice was raw and it was filled with hatred.

She screamed at the Death Eater and then the commotion stopped. There was one louder bang and he decided that it was the sound of her hitting the door with her tiny body. He walked back across the floor and sat on his bed once more. He glanced at the clock and in all his thinking three hours had passed. He lay his head back and looked at the ceiling of his bed. It was made of the finest wood and had carvings all over it. They were vines and thorns and it reminded him of what the house was. Thorns protected the fruit on a bush and kept things from getting in. His house was like reversed thorns. They kept you in the house like prisoners. He couldn't imagine how he would have dealt if he hadn't been at Hogwarts. It had gotten him away from the prison. He thought of Ginny and how she must feel stuck in that room with no way of getting out. He mentally slapped himself for even feeling sorry for her for an instant. That was not in his nature. He was a Malfoy and they didn't feel sorry for poor Mudbloods. She was pure blooded but he refused to see her as a pure blood. She was a Wesley and they were lower than he was. He had been taught that way and he would not go against it!

He tried to push that from his mind and think about different things than the plans that his father could be making with Voldamort or the things they were going to do to Ginny. Why would they want a lower Witch like that? It confused him and with that thought he forgot about the fact he was trying to forget about that subject. Hey could be trying to give the Dark Lord more power or someone to feed on. He thought about this for what seemed like an eternity before giving up on the hunt for answers. They were using her for something and he knew he could figure it out soon. 

He figured out everything that went on in his house. Although it wasn't his house anymore he knew he still could find out whatever he wanted to. He walked silently around his room and through the door that lead to the bathroom. Clean towels were setting on the sink with all kinds of bathing supplies. He pulled his shirt from his body letting it fall to the floor, it was followed by his pants and boxers. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to the right degree and stepped in. The hot water cascaded down his muscles. Steam flooded through the enormous bathroom and stuck to the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was now falling into his face as the gel was coming off of it. He let his shoulders slump and he felt of all the things that could e happening. Had they done something to his mother that had made her so sick and if they did were they going to do the same thing to Ginny?

He felt his chest moving up and down faster than normal and his lungs felt like they were constricting. He took a deep breath that seemed to make his lungs hurt more. He got out of the shower and grabbed his wand muttering a healing spell then walking back in. He wondered what was coming over him that would make his body react so oddly. He had never felt like that before and there was no reason that he should feel like that now.

He picked up shampoo and started rubbing it through his bleach blonde hair. He felt the shampoo falling onto his back and the cold sensation the liquid had on his body. It was like it was ice falling onto a fire or something to that extent. He quickly rinsed the liquid from his hair and washed his body. He stood under the rays of stemming water and images of Ginny crept into his mind. He tried to push them aside but they were there. They were planning something that had to do with her and for some reason it bothered him to no end. He wasn't the hero type. He wasn't one to figure out what was wrong and fix it. He was a Slitherin and Slitherins are good at avoiding danger. It is a Gryffindor's job to be the hero. He wanted to forget it more than anything but it wouldn't go away and for the first time in his life he couldn't figure out how to get out of it.

He got out of the shower and turned the water off. He pulled a towel off the sink and dried himself off with it. He didn't even bother to tie it around his waist he just walked back through the door into his room. He pulled on clothes and walked from his room. He pushed his hair into place and walked into the kitchen to talk to Lotty. 

The Elf was among the others cleaning the kitchen for dinner. "Lotty come here!" He ordered looking at the House Elf with an evil expression.

She turned toward him and walked over careful not to make him mad. "Master Lotty wishes that she has not done anything that night anger the Master." She said trying to fix whatever she may have done.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you alone." He whispered walking from the kitchen. He opened another passage and shut it after him and the Elf had walked through.

"Yes master. What business do you need Lotty to do for you that you could not tell Lotty in front of her family?" She asked trying to be careful in her wording.

"I need to know everything about my father and Voldamort that you know. Do you know what they are planning?" He asked trying to keep his voice only loud enough for her to hear it.

"The only thing that Lotty knows is that they are planning on giving him that ultimate power source. They are going to let him drain the power from someone in order to make him strong enough to take over the Ministry." Lotty answered letting her hands play with the cloth that she was wearing.

"Is that all?" Draco asked making sure that she knew nothing besides what she had just informed him of.

"Yes master that is all that Lotty knows." The Elf replied softly in a worried tone. Her master was not like Lucius but she was still worried that he would punish her for not knowing as much as he wanted to hear.

"You can return to working. I know you would not lie to me. The risk of me giving you to my father is to great." He replied then turning and opening the passage opening. 

She walked out but he just closed the door again and say down. The information processed and the only conclusion that he could make was that they were going to use Ginny to give Voldamort more power. It made since. They had wanted a powerful Witch and she had been the strongest one in her class. She had not been stronger than he had of course but he was a Malfoy they wouldn't use him and they couldn't get their hands on one of the Trio. So it would only make since that they would take a Witch with the same kind of bloodline as the pure family that was working for him.

He sat there for no reason at all just starring at the dark walls. There was only one question in his mind now. Why were they holding her and not letting Voldamort drain her energy now? They had the girl in their control so why didn't they do the ritual and get it over with. The faster they did the ritual the faster they would be able to take over the Ministry of Magic.

He waited for a minute trying to think of an answer but when nothing came to his mind he stood and walked from the passage and back into the hall. He looked at his watch and it read at six o'clock. He walked into the Dinning Hall at took his seat. The House Elves were bringing out food and serving all the guests. He took his plate of Steak and kidney pie and walked from the Hall with it.

He walked through the hall and noticed that the door was unguarded. "Ginny? How do you get this door open?"

"Draco! Why the Hell would they tell me!" Virginia yelled at the blonde haired man on the other side of the door. 

"Right. Ginny I brought you some dinner." He said softly bending down and sliding it under the door.

"Are you the guard tonight?" She asked him in a cold tone with hatred dripping from her every word.

"No I am here for the summer, I am not one of them." He replied as softly as he could. He didn't know why he felt he should be so nice to her but he felt a need to be as nice to her as he could.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked refusing to do anything but annoy him.

"It is steak and kidney pie." He spat loosing his patience with her.

She stuck her hand under the door and he handed it to her. Pulling it under the door she smiled although he couldn't see it she thought it was a suitable thank-you.

"Well I must go make an appearance." He added trying to act as though he knew nothing of what was going to happen to the girl.

He took his seat at dinner and Lotty brought him another plate knowing what he had done with the other one.

He took a bite a steak and chewed to slowly thinking about the question that had been bothering him ever since he had figured out a possibility of what was happening. Why haven't they already done the ritual or the spell on Ginny?

As though he wasn't hungry he took a few more bites and walked from the Hall back to his room. His hunger had disappeared as soon as he thought about what was going on. He lay his head back on his pillow and turned the light off. Sleep did not come easily to him. Draco kept thinking of Ginny and he couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen.

He fell into a fitful night of sleep. Images of Voldamort and Ginny hung in his head. He tossed in his bed trying to get the image of his snake-like face from his thoughts. He saw her and she was crying fiercely. He wanted to go to her and he could not figure out why. He wanted to comfort her. He had never wanted to help anyone in his life but he wanted to go to her and try and fix what was bothering her. The image was killing him! He tossed again feeling his weight fall upon his arm. He began to feel dizzy with all the images dancing around in his brain. He saw Voldamort laughing and he was so real. Ginny was screaming now screaming because she was in pain.

Images of him and another figure in the dark surrounded him. He felt lips on his skin. It was like ice on his skin. His skin burnt and she was making it burn even more. His strength was seeping from his body and he couldn't fight the images any longer. The figure in the room disappeared and he was standing in front of his father. He could see the mark of the Dark Lord on his arm. It was a snake. His father's figure turned into Voldamort's. His eyes were starring at him and he coldness in them made him shiver. It was so real.

He tried to push the image from his mind but he was powerless against it. His skin became hotter and it kept getting hotter until he couldn't stand it any longer. Then he was back in the dark with that mysterious figure and her icy skin made his seem cooler. He stood In front of the figure as he lips were now on his. He started to breathe harder. Just when he thought his skin was going to stop burning he was gone and the figure and the room were gone.

Voldamort was there again and he was touching his arm pulling Draco closer to him. The feel of Voldamort's skin on his made it burn and sting until he screamed out in pain. He felt it keep getting hotter and hotter until it felt like his skin was boiling.

Lucius was standing behind Voldamort laughing at his son's cries. Draco tossed in his sleep and with a thus he landed on the floor tearing him from the nightmare that had claimed him as it's own.

His eyes darted around the room and he was alone like always. Standing on his wobbly feet. His legs were like jelly and it took all of his strength just to drop onto his bed.

Almost as though he couldn't breath his lungs constricted again. He breathed hard for a moment until he could finally breathe and not feel excruciating pain. He pulled himself from the state his mind was in and started to tell him that it was just a dream and it meant nothing at all. He picked up his wand and conjured a glass of water. He took a drink and sat it on the stand beside his bed. He felt his body shaking and he couldn't make it stop. His chest was in knots and his stomach had a feeling that it had never had before. 

He waited for minutes that added up to almost an hour waiting for his lungs and his body to go back to normal. Draco pulled his body up and got another drink of water. His body had stopped shaking and his lungs were not causing him any pain. He lifted himself off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. He poured cold water on his face and took another drink. He could still see every detail about the dream. Why were Voldamort, his father, and a girl that he cannot see haunting his dream like that? Yes he had weird dreams all the time but he had never had a dream that was so real that it scared him. Pouring more water on his face he felt calmer. Maybe there was no reason that he had the dream. It might just have been a coincidence that the Dark Lord, Voldamort was staying in his house working with his father to make him more powerful and the thing that he dreamed about had them in it. 

He glanced up and fell backward. He looked up again but what he had seen before was gone. It was Voldamort's eyes he had seen in the mirror. He couldn't let himself believe that the dream had no meaning now. This was happening because the Dark Lord wanted it to happen. His father must have drug him into this. That was the only thought that crossed his mind that night. He stayed in the bathroom, on the floor thinking about the fact that his father was bringing him into everything just like he used to. 

He heard a knocking at hid bedroom door and it pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced down at his watch as he got up from the floor of the bathroom and the clock said that it was time for him to get up. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He opened the door and Lotty was standing there.

"Lotty what in the bleedin hell are you doing here?" He said in a harsher tone than he meant for it to be.

"Mr. Malfoy wishes that you would come down and eat breakfast. He wanted to see how you were doing. Sir the whole house could hear you last night. We all heard the moans that you were making due to the nightmare." She replied looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Yea well it wasn't my fault that I was stuck in a vision of Voldamort." He spat walking down the Hall.

He walked in and saw his father standing there waiting for him. "I was wondering if you lived through last night."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco spat angrily starring at his father.

"I mean that I thought the house was going to fall in with your turning and tossing about." He replied in a disgusted tone.

"What does it matter to you?" Draco responded in an evilish tone.

"Just go and eat!" Lucius screamed at his son and then storming off down the Hall.

Draco waited a moment and fixed a plate pilling it high with food. He walked down the Hall to the unguarded room.

"Ginny? I brought you breakfast." Draco whispered softly hoping that she hadn't heard his fit the night before.

"Draco why are you being so damn nice to me? I mean you hate me." Ginny whispered reaching under the door for the plate that he was pushing under it.

"I don't know but you need your strength. If they are going to try and do anything then you need to at least try and fight them off." He replied as their hands touched.

"Draco you don't have to pretend that you care. I know you think I am a Mudblood and hope they will kill me."

"You would be surprised. Your family is pretty pure. Oh yea and I never admitted that." Draco admitted standing back up.

"Thanks." She whispered as he walked away.

The day passed by without much of anything. He lay awake at night listening. He felt funny sensation come over him as his father opened the door. His wand in hand. He screamed a spell that he couldn't hear. It was all blurred together. He felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach and pain shoot through his body. He doubled over and it was like his stomach was boiling and that made all of his being burn. He moaned in agony. He dared to look up at his father and he was smiling and then he laughed at his son for being in pain.

It started to subside and he breathed in quickly trying to get rid of the pain. He remembered his father giving him his drink at dinner instead of the Elves and he remembered a lesson in Snape's Potions class. He had taught on potions that needed words spoken to make it active. 

The pain subsided and he found it was like his body was moving and he was watching it's actions but had no control over them. He felt like his dream was being lived again. He felt lips on his neck and the coolness of the figure's skin on his. Then he knew the plan that Voldamort had in mind and it didn't just involve Ginny.

TBC . . . Well I hope you like the first chapter in my book. The next chapter should come out at the end of July or sometime in August. It will be longer than this chapter if everything goes as planned. Well I guess the only thing left to say is review.

- Faith


End file.
